The Growing Luck
by WUBSNK
Summary: Isn't It Crazy, How your life can change in an instant? Without any warning about the path that's up ahead Or any guide on how to follow But, that's just the way of life, And this was the path chosen for Jacob Drake Braxton He didn't have a say in it But he sure as hell is going to live it to the fullest.


"What do you mean I have a brother?" I yell as I stand up, Selena immediately putting a hand on my arm.

"Justin" She hissed through her teeth "I'm sure Pattie and Jeremy have a perfectly good reason for hiding this from you, if you would let her explain."

Narrowing my eyes at my parents I slowly sat down and looked down at my scuffed up Supras. Sighing, I realized this was no way to treat the people who had given up everything for you.

I slowly looked up afraid to meet my mother's gaze, instead deciding to look out the private jet window instead.

"Justin, please listen to me. Your father and I had our reasons that we couldn't keep your brother" My mom seamed to plead for me to understand.

Scoffing I looked up at my parents.

"And what was the reason you couldn't keep the one thing I've always wanted as a child… a sibling, mom, a little brother, and you gave him up! He's never going to know me, and I never got to know him, and it's absolutely crazy, I just can't believe you would keep something so big from me…" I trailed off not knowing what else to say.

I looked up at my mum instantly regretting my word choices.

"Mum" I trail off, getting up of the couch walking over to my mom kneeling down in front of her. "I am so sorry, I did not mean to say those things I was just caught up in the momen-"

"No, Justin, you're right. I took away your chance to be a big brother, and I am so sorry about. But you know with the issues with money and how tight it was, I couldn't provide the amazing life you guys deserved." She started blubbering at that point. "I am so sorry"

I pulled her into my chest running my fingers through her hair.

"Its fine mom, honestly. You've given me the best life I could ever have; you have up everything for me, so thank you"

My mom pulls away and smiles at me. I smile and hug my dad thanking him to before I stand up heading back over sitting next to Selena, letting a nice silence fall over us.

"Aww that was such a cute family thing!" Selena squeals and then shrinks back into the seat looking sheepish "I killed the moment didn't I?"

Laughing I kiss her knuckles "Little bit babe"

Another silence fell over us until something dawned on me.

"Hey mom, can I ask you a question?" I asked looking at her seeing her pulling her eyes away from her book.

"Hmm, of yeah sure, what is it honey?"

"Why did you and dad suddenly tell me about my brother?" I questioned seeing her face go to understanding as if she knew this question was coming.

"Honestly? The family your brother is living with contacted me a few days ago, and the guilt has been eating me alive ever since." She admitted.

I nod now understanding why her mood seemed to off the past few days,

'Does the rest of the crew know mom?" I wondered out loud

My dad found this the time to step in

"No, nobody knows about this besides, your mother and I, you, Selena, and of course, your brothers foster family. We figured it was up to you to tell the crew.

Smiling I leaned my head back on the seat, happy with my parents decision to let me tell the crew this, and not telling them in advance before me. Closing my eyes I let my head drop gently on to Sel's shoulder letting myself fall asleep to the sound of Sel and my mom talking, and my dad's shouts, probably about his newest obsession temple run.

**2 Hours Later in the hotel room in the middle of LA**

"I have been in this hotel room for about half an hour, and I am completely bored!" I complain from my spot where my head is rested on Selena's stomach, and my feet on Kenny's lap.

"Come on babe, the crews here, Ry Good and Ashley are coming over later, and you're here with your parents, Alfredo, Kenny, and me, come on, this should be fun! And don't forget Carin's niece is crawling around here somewhere" Selena tries while still playing with my hair.

Sighing in content while Selena's fingers raked through my hair

"You're forgetting one person."

I remarked seeing her confused face. "Scooter's supposed to be here an hour ago to talk about tour, I mean come on, where the heck is he? Even I'm not this late to meetings-"

And for the second time that day I was cut off as everything seemed to happen at once. Scooter burst through the door followed by three people. Two boys, one had tan ish skin, black hair styles up in a quaff/quiff, sea green eyes, and was wearing a plaid button up shirt, black skinny jeans, red vans, and black ray bans hung out of his jeans pocket. He was holding a black small handheld video camera. The other one was sporting black skinny jeans, grey Supras, a white Boy London Eagle shirt, black framed glasses, and a snap back on. He had my old Bieber hair, and hazel- ish eyes. He was also holding something; a guitar. The last person to through the door had on black high wasted shorts, a black Boy Eagle London shirt, and vans. She wasn't holding anything except for the boy with the hazel eyes hand (Well more like holding on to it for dear life, but ya know). But something else happened right as I got cut off; two quiet but noticeable gasps came from my mom and dad, and when I took my eyes off the strangers who walked in with Scooter, I saw my mom's eyes fill up with tears. Being about as lost and upset as you can be when your mom and hero starts crying, I sat up and was about to stand up when another door burst open and there stood Eleanor, Carin's niece, looking a bit embarrassed seeing other people looking at her, quickly hid in her hair. She was a very shy person; it's a shame she has to deal with the paps because she knows me. Anyway, Eleanor proceeded to walk into the room and plop down into Selena's lap like it was no big deal to steal my girlfriend, but they were best friends despite the age difference, so I was used to this by now. But back to all the excitement… well nothing else happened. My mom finished her crying and now everybody's attention was mainly on Scooter who, when he noticed he had captured the attention of everyone in the room, started talking.

"You guys are never going to believe what just happened." Scooter exclaimed. He seemed really excited about whatever this was; now this is when you know it's a good idea.

"Alright so, I was just walking around, minding my own business, enjoying my free time to go for a run to get coffee, when suddenly I hear the most amazing voice singing_ Die In Your Arms _ by none other than Justin Bieber himself. So me being the man of opportunities, rushed right over to hear the rest of the performance" He then turned to the kids he brought in here "Which was flawless I might add" then turned right back around to us.

"I thought, 'Wow, this kid is good, he has a lot of talent, and he's young, and immediately reminded me of you Justin when you were that age, and the fact that he was singing on the streets made it even better." Scooter took a deep breath before looking at me

"And you know how the label has been pushing me to find a 'fresh new face' since you and The Wanted, have down so well."

I nodded remembering how stressed Scoot was about that,

Scooter started to finish. "So when I heard him sing and play, I jumped at the chance." He explained.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see everyone nod as the three new people just stood there when suddenly the boy in the plaid stepped up looking flustered.

"Shit, I should've introduced myself. Where are my manners?" He said, but mostly to himself before he continued "I'm Logan, I'm my best friend over here's video guy, slash manager." He concluded waving at all of us.

I could already see he was the more responsible one of the duo of boys.

Then Snap Back guy stepped forward clapping a hand on Logan's shoulder

"Thank you, for that lovely introduction, Logey. But, I am Jake. I am the one who sings for the YouTube covers, and all that jazz. And in advance thank you Scooter for having us here, it really means a lo-"Suddenly he stopped talking, looking like he was in a trance. Following his stare I saw he was looking right at Eleanor and Eleanor was looking right back. Well shit, they've not been here for more than five minutes, and Ellie already likes one of them. That is completely fine; I mean that girl doesn't get out enough.

But my shipping dream of Eleanor and Jake was over when I heard someone clear their throat. Looking up, I saw the blonde girl attached to Jake's arm step up glaring at Eleanor

"And I'm Melissa, Jake's **girlfriend" **She spat out in a sickly sweet tone.

I quickly looked over to Eleanor to see how she was taking this; and the answer? Not good. She looked heartbroken. Looking back over to the trio I saw Jake shake his head at Melissa mouthing something I couldn't catch. Shrugging I stood up.

"I'm Justin, that's my girlfriend Selena, my friend Eleanor, my photographer, Alfredo, bodyguard Kenny, and my parents Jeremy and Pattie. And I'm sure you've already know Scooter." I introduced everyone in this room including myself.

He smiled at me, a full teeth smile too, not one of those half smiles. And you know what? I smiled back.

**About one and a half hours later**

I laughed loudly as I took a sip of my soda as Jake and Logan stared incredulously at me.

"No way!" Logan exclaimed.

"Theirs is no way you actually did that?" Jake yelled laughing while popping another SPK into his mouth.

I smirked looking at both of them as Eleanor and Selena rolled their eyes at the story they'd heard a million times.

"It's true boys. Rob Dyrdek himself gave me that car."

I laughed again when the boys shouted out in protest on how UN fair this was.

For the past hour and a half everyone who was previously in the room plus the three new faces sat around the huge circular couch in the hotel room, lounging, drinking soda, eating snacks and just having an all around good time. That is besides Melissa of course who sat around still attached to Jake texting someone the whole time; it was pretty obvious a few minutes later that she didn't enjoy our company when suddenly she sat up looking at Jake with puppy dog eyes; everybody's conversations seemed to just cease one by one to look at what was happening.

"Jakey" Her high- pitched annoying voiced whined while she pouted, looking cute or what was an attempt to look cute.

I saw Jake sigh looking at her. "Yeah babe?" he questioned.

"You love me right?" She complained running her hand up and down Jake's arm.

He frowning, not seeming to know where this was going. "Yeah… you know I do, we've been dating for three years, I think we've said the 'I love you's' already….why?" he trailed off.

She smiled brightly "Great! So you'll let me use your credit card to go shopping with Rachael?"

My eyes widened. I mean I can't believe she just asked him that; and by everyone's expressions they couldn't either. But judging by the expression on Jake's face, this was a natural occurrence.

"Mel…" he started. But then Melissa started whining

"Baby!" she groaned

Jake sighed pulling out his wallet, pulling out his gold credit card handing it to her, and she squealed when she got the little plastic card in her hand.

My jaw dropped.

She stood up and brushed off her outfit, then she glanced around, but her eyes stopped at Eleanor who, like the rest of us, was watching this whole exchange. Melissa's eyes turned cold, and she mouthed something to her that I once again could not catch, but Eleanor went pale. Then Melissa proceeded to lean down and slowly start to kiss Jake.

And he kissed back.

She then ran her hand up to his head and she grabbed his hat taking it off holding it in one hand before she ran her free hand that wasn't holding anything through his hair.

She pulled away slowly and those pulling away made a soft, annoying popping sound.

Standing up she straightened out her shirt. And while biting her lip, put Jake's hat on her head looking at Eleanor and winking before slipping the credit card in her back pocket.

"Oh, and Rachael's daddy cut her off, so unfair right, so she's going to use your card, okay? Fabulous, love you baby."

She gave Jake one last kiss before she walked out the door, down the hall, and to possibly make poor Jake go broke.

When I heard the door slam I looked away from where Melissa just left to see everybody staring at Jake. I saw Logan looking at Jake, but he only look concerned.

You and me both kid.

"Listen, Jake, maybe we should go outside and take a breather." Logan tried to reason. But Jake wasn't having any of it; he just sat there, a blank look on his face. I decided I would give it a go.

Scooting over to where Jake sat I placed my arm casually around his shoulder looking at him.

"You okay? We're all here if you wanna talk. Or if you don't want to expose your secrets, I've been told I'm a good listener by few, but if you'd like me to, I can try." I offer up.

I looked down seeing him smile up at me. Smiling back I ruffled his hair, "So, what do you say, do you need a private shrink, or is a group session okay with you?"

He laughed and pushed me away playfully.

"I'm fine with sharing it to the group." He admits.

I nod and he takes a deep breath starting to talk as everyone waits patiently

"It's really nothing. I have a YouTube channel, I have quite a few subscribers, and followers on Twitter from my covers and stuff like that. But there was always this one girl that stood out to me." He paused looking down at his hands "We talked, we met up, and she was nice, and beautiful, and I wasn't famous, but she said I could make it big, and lately it seems like that's what she's counting on. Ya know, she wants me to become famous; more money I have, the more clothes she buys, the more famous I get, the more things could become free. And it's frustrating because it started out well, but now it's ending horribly." He finished off his rant looking at me.

"I understand it, I've had some relationships like that, but I guess you would call them flings, what you guys had been three years. Maybe it's time to let go, people grow apart you know?" I explained, watching him nod.

A couple minutes of silence before he looked up at me

"Thanks Justin. You know, I haven't been in this room long, but it's honestly like you're family. It's a crazy feeling, but I like it." He said to me looking completely sincere, making me feel amazing; and a look of shock from Logan tells me I should. Maybe he doesn't open up to people this way, but it makes me feel special, like this was the role I'm supposed to play.

**Pattie's POV**

Looking at them bonding made my heart swell, I couldn't believe it.

When he walked through the door, I knew Jeremy recognized him too. I never anticipated I'd see him today. I wasn't emotionally prepared for it. Neither Jeremy nor I were prepared. Everything happened so quickly. But seeing my baby boy date someone who's using him, and seeing how upset it made him broke my heart. And then when he opened up to us it was amazing. According to Michael and Jamie (Jake's foster parents) he didn't open up to new people easily. I'm worried about that cause even though Scooter didn't know; he brought in my son to be in the business, which will only expand his trust issues with people. With the lies, people trying to use him to get things left and right, it'll be crazy. I may not have been able to be there for him all 15 years of his life, but I still care for him, and want what's best for him. Which leads me to the point that he doesn't know Jeremy and I are his parents, and Justin, Jazzy, and Jaxon are his siblings.

And here comes that guilt feeling again.

Looking over to Jeremy I could see he was thinking the exact same thing I was.

Sharing a look we nodded. But seeing as though Jeremy looked like a nervous wreck I decided to take this step; looking at Jake I said

"So, Jake, tell me about your family." I asked politely.

He nodded and started to talk looking around at everyone.

"Well, I'm adopted, that much, I do know. My foster parents told me when they thought I was old enough, that I was adopted. I've never met my real biological parents. But then again, I always knew something was missing, I mean, yeah Jamie and Michael is great and all, but there's only so much girl advice you can get from two guys. So, I've never had that motherly comfort, so, yeah, obviously I knew something was up. I mean there are ways it could happen for those two, but I don't exactly share any of their genes, so I figured, maybe there's something else. And wow- I'm rambling. Right back to my family; I'm an only child, but they were thinking about adopting again, I have a pig named whiskers, don't judge, I got him when I was six. I live way far out in California, more in the country, but Jamie had to come down to set to work cause something went wrong, he works on TV, did I mention? Michael's a doctor… But anyway, so I came down here and brought Logan since he lives near me in the country, but Melissa lives here, we meet up every weekend, but sometimes I come here, or she'll come there. I'm rambling again- aren't I?" He looked at me sheepishly

I laughed patting his arm "Just a bit, Hun."

He laughed, "I do that a lot when I'm nervous, but I don't know why I'm nervous. Maybe it has to do with the fact that I could maybe be signed, I don't know, I'm just nervous."

I smiled and before I realized what was slipping out of my mouth "Jeremy did that a lot too."

And once again all conversation stopped. That's got to be the fourth time this morning.

Everyone looked at me and I prayed they just thought it was a simple coincidence.

They didn't.

Well…. Shit.

**Jake's POV**

**Holy shit. **

To anyone else that wouldn't have been a big deal, but to me a kid who has never known his parents, this is the start. The beginning of the loving mothering feeling I've been missing all this time; the dad feeling I can get if he comes to a soccer game, basketball game, or maybe in this case to a performance. Jamie and Michael are great, but to get the feeling from someone of my blood, it's something I've only ever dreamed of happening.

But it is; it's happening, and I love every second of it.

I hear Justin stammer out

"Did you just say what I thought you did mom?"

She looked back from me to Justin looking crestfallen.

"You were never supposed to find out this way- I had a better way to do it, promise. I was going to set you down, talk it out, make sure you guys were okay with it-"

In one swift movement I'd gotten up, taken a swift stride over to where Pattie -or should I say mum now- was and I leant down hugging her.

"You Know, I think I get my rambling from you" I pause trailing off before I whisper that only she can hear 'Mom"

I feel her wet tears again my sweater and I smile kissing her forehead before pulling away, and I turn to see Justin standing right behind me. I jumped, putting my hand on my chest.

"Gosh, Justin, don't do this, you don't want your new found brother to die of a heart attack do you?" I mock questioned him; smiling once he smirked pulling me into his chest wrapping his arms around me.

I hugged back patting his back awkwardly.

"Hey Justin" I huffed out.

"Yeah?" He replied casually as he kept his chin on my shoulder.

"Can't. Breath." I barely got out before I was out of his vice grip; I only had a second of relief before suddenly I was in another bear hug. This time it was my dad. He didn't say anything; but he didn't have to. We just stood there rocking back and forth. Until I heard a higher voice that obviously belonged to a female.

"Can I have my turn now, please?'

My dad pulled away, and I was set face to face with my life time crush, Selena Gomez; and my brother way dating her? How'd he get so lucky?

Smiling as she opened her arms I gladly stepped into immediately caught up in the face that

Selena Gomez was hugging me

And

Nothing this cool was ever gonna happen in life again.

I heard Logan's loud laughter as I continued to hug Selena my face buried in her neck.

"Shut up, Logan. You wouldn't be laughing if this was Demi Lovato and you were hugging her." I said, but it sounded muffled cause of where my face still was.

I pulled away seeing two confused faces. Deciding to answer Justin's first.

"Oh, see, Demi is Logan's celebrity crush, and Selena is mine. I mean we figured we're best friends so it would be good if our crushes were friends. It made since when we were like six, I promise." I explained

Selena blushed laughing

"You had a crush on me? That's so cute! And Logan, I just may have to tell Demi about your little crush." Selena winked, and Logan blushed while I laughed the loudest. Jokes, I was the only one that laughed at his misery. It's what you do when you've been friends since before primary.

Remembering there was another confused face a I saw a confused looking Alfredo.

"Go ahead noodle, ask your question." I prompted him .

"But wait, what exactly happened, that you're not with them anymore?" He said pulling a confuzzeled.

So half an hour later we finished explaining to Alfredo and it's safe to say he completely understood. Then Justin seemed to have a thought and groaned.

"What's wrong Jay?" I questioned.

"I just realized we're going to have to explain this a million more times to people" He groaned then his eyes widened looking at me "Unless you don't want to go public about this, then I totally understand!"

I laughed "Wow, you ramble too, but no honestly, its fine. But could we go public after I possibly get signed and make a name for myself. I don't want to be known as Justin Bieber's little brother: Fame User, ya know?"I sympathized with him breathing out a sigh of relief when he nodded.

"I get it, you wanna make a name for yourself, that's actually smart, good job little bro."

We fell back into the peaceful silence until Justin groaned again.

"Now what, Justin" I sigh

"Now we have to tell Ry Good and Ashley again!" He groaned

"Stop being such a pessimist Justin, it'll be fine, this part of the crew took it well. I'm sure this Ry Good will too..." I reassure him.

He then nods a huge smile spreading across his face.

"He's going to have so much fun with you, he's going to turn you into his little stylist slave"

I laugh hearing Logan mumble "Please, don't say it, just be normal for once."

"Well Justin, you know my catch phrase…"

He looks at me confused

"Swagaroo it up!" I yell smiling seeing the whole room stare at me; especially Justin who looks disgusted by my words.

"No, just, no."

**Hi everybody! This is my first story on here and I decided that it would be a JBFF, and since I couldn't post it on the justinbieberfanfiction site, I decided i'd post it on here. So please review it would mean a lot to me.. stick around for the next chapter, I already have It done. I'm new, so if I got at least two reviews on here from separate people, that would make my day. See you all next upload, bye!**


End file.
